


Foolish

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law didn't mean to see it; see how Straw Hat isn't as innocent as he previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unpleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by: Psychotriton

Law didn't mean to see it; see how Straw Hat isn't as innocent as he previously thought.

He was requested by the navigator to find the unruly captain —more so threatened— and preferring not to have the navigator as well as Straw Hat annoying him for the rest of the trip, he complied with a scowl and a few muttered curses.

After following obvious trails of Straw Hat —being a smashed meat stand and directions from a kind, yet very old, islander woman about a lanky teen with a big smile and cute scar under his eye and in a straw hat— Law had found himself at a small and quaint little house, ready to knock after clearly feeling his ally's presence, before he heard the lustful cry of a woman.

And on any other day, he would have chalked it up to what it was and leave, but this day, Straw Hat was inside where a woman was crying out, clearly from pleasure.

It couldn't be what it sounded like.

Law found himself in front of the girl's bedroom window, sensing his ally's natural waves, while trying to keep himself from swallowing his tongue.

There on the bed, the girl that greeted them at the gate was naked with her legs spread and head thrown back, eyes closed and painted red lips open with her blonde hair falling down her back. Between her legs, was clearly black hair which Law tried to convince himself couldn't be Straw Hat, which was quickly dashed when the teen emerged from between her spread legs, licking his lips with his black eyes darkened in lust.

Law's eyes widened, while his grip on his nodachi had became a strained tremble. He shouldn't care that Straw Hat is active, that Straw Hat isn't a virgin, and that Straw Hat has  _flings_. But he did, does even now, with his hand on his head as the images from before replay like a torture device designed for the sole purpose of his torture.

He watched as Straw Hat panted something, burying his face between her ample bust and slid in, and watched as she threw her head back in a scream.

Law had willed himself away, ignoring the navigator's outraged scream after he found his way back. He grabbed her arm, narrowed his eyes, and hissed through clenched teeth: "Straw Hat's occupied at the moment, you can go pull him out of that _whore_ if you want, Nami-ya." After ignoring her shocked eyes, he quickly retreated to the men's quarters with gritted teeth, in hopes of avoiding any member of the Straw Hat Crew.

That was an hour ago.

Now, footsteps signal a newcomer that Law scowls at the familiar presence of, while holding a book that he hasn't been reading for the past hour in his hands.

The person shifts, "Traffy,"

Law's frown deepens, knuckles white from his grip on the book.

"What, Straw-Hatter?"— _done with your whore?_  the unspoken words that he bites down, and instead turns an unread page.

Straw Hat shifts again, looming at the closed door. "Traffy," he says, more insistent and warning; Law can tell by his tone of voice that his ally's frowning, with his eyebrows furrowed in that way that he does when he's getting frustrated and wants someone to listen, or does when he's confused.

Law doesn't look up, not giving Straw Hat the pleasure —his lips twist at the wording—before, turning another unread page. In response to his coldness, Straw Hat shifts again, silence falling over the room, the only sound being his scratching sandals on the floorboards.

"That girl didn't mean anything to me," Law chances a glance, lips turned down as he watches the teen pick at the bottom of his shorts, looking almost ashamed by what he did. Which, a part of Law argues, that he should be, but he knows that he can't blame the younger pirate captain for it, not when he himself never established anything to begin with. Even as he sighs, a part of him still takes bitter satisfaction at the other's guilt. 

Closing his borrowed book, he narrows his eyes at his ally. "It's none of my concern what you do, Straw Hat."

"But-!"

"You're nineteen, I didn't expect any less." Law finishes his lie, watching as the other pouts and eyes narrow at him in disbelief.

"That's not fair."

Law grits his teeth, "It doesn't have to be fair, Straw Hat, you had sex-"

"Doesn't mean it meant anything." Luffy says, frowning.

"I-!" Law attempts to protest.

"Are you jealous?" Luffy asks instead, and Law feels his ears burn and fingers twitch as he frowns. He doesn't say anything, unable to with how his throat is suddenly dry.

Luffy's eyes widen.

Quickly finding himself on his back and pressed into the mattress, Law tries to push the other off, before a hand covers his mouth, Straw Hat's weight on his chest.

"If Traffy didn't want me sleeping with anyone, he should have said so."

Law's eyes widen before he quickly recovers and glares at the grinning teen, fingers digging in the sheets beside him.

"I didn't know that Traffy liked me this way," Luffy admits, eyes and fingers on Law's now exposed chest from where his shirt got pulled up in the struggle, a pink blush now staining his cheeks.

Law closes his mouth, lips drawing down as the teen circles his fingertips on his tattoos, unprepared for when a thumb brushes against his nipple, and the surgeon bites his lip before lips cover his own and a tongue forces its way into his mouth, mapping out each corner and slipping across his teeth before nipping his tongue. He pushes Luffy away, feeling the muscles and scar under his palms as he does so, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand in a grimace.

"What!? I brushed my teeth and showered!" Luffy huffs, whining like a child which Law quickly reminds himself that he's not, that the very same pouting mouth was in between a woman's legs only an hour before.

At the reminder, Law glares and savors how Luffy's face burns while frowning angrily back.

He tries to calculate how the teen could have showered when it's only been half an—realization hits him, while his eyes almost narrow into slits, deducting that the teen most likely showered at the dainty girl's quaint house with the cobblestone path.

"I- I like Law." Luffy says instead, his entire face burning as Law's eyes widen. "Really like him," he continues, tugging on Law's shirt and avoiding his gaze, "a lot." He finishes, finally meeting the gold of the other's eyes.

"And... I didn't mean to hurt Law's feelings," Luffy continues, eyes dropping back down. "I'm sorry." He finishes, face now hidden behind the black of his hair, with the ends of Law's shirt shaking in his fists.

Law clenches his jaw before a sigh tumbles past his lips, and he pinches the bridge of his nose before speaking, "Luffy-ya, look at me."

The teen complies hesitantly, hands still fisted in Law's shirt.

"I should have told you how I felt sooner, Straw-Hatter," Law says, sighing while rubbing his face, "You couldn't have known, not when you're as oblivious as Tony-ya when it comes to feelings."

Luffy squirms, still not meeting his eyes, and Law grabs the hand still fisted in his shirt, watching as Luffy's gaze finally meets his own, the younger pirate captain's face burning. "You know now, so no else but me, you got it?"

In response, Luffy's eyes widen before he nods, and Law sighs again, running a hand through his hair with closed eyes.

"So, no sex?" in response to the glare shot at him, the teen laughs an apology. 

"Can I still kiss you?"

Law scowls, unprepared for when Luffy takes advantage and plunges his tongue in, swallowing a moan and gripping soft, dark locks of hair. After a moment, Law bites the teen's tongue who winces and pouts at him angrily.

"I know where your tongue's been, Straw Hat, keep it out of my mouth for the next week." He hisses.

"Boo! I brushed my teeth!" Luffy pouts.

"That's not the point, Straw Hat. Get off me." Law begins to push his fellow pirate captain away, gritting his teeth when the other resists, latching onto him.

"No!" Luffy shakes his head childishly.

"Straw Hat-!" He protests.

"If we can't kiss or have sex... then, I'm gonna cuddle you!" the brat declares, hugging —if trying to break his ribs is considered a hug among the Straw Hats'— him relentlessly.

"Idiot-!"

"Shishishi~!"


	2. Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day's been normal; the Straw Hats' are being their usual loud selves, except their chorus of voices is missing one important member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is unbeta'd.

The sun's dimming through the windows, warming the blankets present on the bunks closest to the window, while the sounds of the Straw Hats' being their usual selves come from outside.

God Usopp proclaims something to Tony-ya —most likely a fabricated lie— as the sound of Blackleg-ya's voice announces what they'll be having for dinner, and Zoro-ya's following remark turns it into a brawl, which causes Nami-ya to physically intervene —the sound of harsh smacks and answering cries leaving little to the imagination—while Nico-ya laughs and Bone-ya continues to play an upbeat tune that Straw Hat would no doubt find enjoyable. Even Robo-ya has decided to sing along with his trademark ' _supers_ ' in each verse, affectively turning the once annoyingly cheerful song into something ear-bleedingly ridiculous.

The only thing off about today is that there's no sound from Straw Hat. 

Law frowns, closing his eyes and relishing in the comfort that the mattress beneath him provides that he missed out on all those nights that he slept on the Sunny's deck when a comfortable bunk was a hidden button away that Robo-ya had installed in case of unexpected guests. Though, knowing his distrust of the Straw Hats' at the time, it was unlikely that he would have accepted the offer, no matter how ridiculously comfortable the bunks turned out to be.

He's distracted from his thoughts when wind streams from underneath the door, sending a welcome breeze across his face and blowing a few strands of hair from his eyes. It's among this comfortable setting that the pirate captain's thoughts stray to Straw Hat, a habit since before learning that his ally isn't as 'innocent' or asexual as many—including himself—believed.

Law smirks bitterly, staring at the well- constructed ceiling and listening to the voices outside quiet into a comfortable silence, only interrupted with brief conversations (though the word ' _conversations_ ' is used loosely; yelling would be a more appropriate term) being had from time to time.

He can't pinpoint exactly where this habit began, though he estimates a little bit after Sabaody, when thoughts of Straw Hat's recklessness continued to cross his mind. It continued onto learning the news that the reckless idiot was son of _Dragon_ —also related to Garp, the Hero of the Marines—but more than anything, the thing that wedged Straw Hat into his thoughts like a bolder blocking the flow of a river, was that Straw Hat did the unimaginable in an attempt to save his brother.

Living the life of a pirate—even before then—the most notable thing about people was that most would do anything in their power to remain alive, even if it meant sacrificing someone that they claimed to love. But then, this _stupid_ kid in a straw hat with the sun itself caught in his teeth did something that hadn't been done in twenty years, did it all for the sake of a brother, uncaring if he died in the effort.

Maybe it was that true act of kindness and sacrifice for another person that _ached_ like it hadn't since Law was left alone in the world for a second time due to his own screwups.

Now, two years have past, and the reckless miracle known as Straw Hat Luffy has become the sound of obnoxious laughter, ridiculous and reckless behavior, and an assortment of nicknames that butcher the name _"Trafalgar"_.

Staring at the ceiling, Law smirks, if it could even be called that with the way it tries to curve into a smile without his permission at the mere thought of Straw Hat.

_Dammit_ , Law thinks, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks at the thought of _Straw Hat Luffy._

The older pirate captain resists the urge to do something childish, like cover his face with a nearby pillow, and instead huffs like any respected adult would do while running a hand through his hair with the image of Straw Hat's stupidly grinning face spewing one of many butchered nicknames behind his eyelids.

"Dammit, Straw Hat." Law groans, wondering if the distracting company of the Straw Hat Crew would be more welcome than the thoughtful silence he's been left with. But before he can decide whether it is actually worth Bone-ya singing in his ear and making cheesy jokes while Robo-ya tries to pull him into a one-sided dance, the door to the men's quarters is opened, allowing the salty scent of the sea to enter along with a crack of sunlight that causes his eyes to ache at the change of atmosphere, before it shuts with an abrupt bang.

Sadly, his 'visitor' doesn't let the sudden entrance quiet down before laying on the bunk below his own and begins shifting, stirring the chains and invoking an overall annoying effect.

Patiently—because he's the Surgeon of Death, and if he can stand twenty crew members on a daily basis, he can handle clanking chains—he waits for the 'visitor' to find a more comfortable position.

Law begins to stupidly think that his visitor—fuck it—Straw Hat is really here to take a nap, and not to annoy him with chatter, childish games, or for sex—when the hell did sex even fit into the same sentence as 'childish games?' What the hell has his life become?— before Straw Hat decides to destroy the assumption faster than Shachi falls in love—which happens a lot. 

"Torao?"

Law weighs the benefits of pretending to be asleep, before deciding that it will only delay the inevitability of Straw Hat discovering the truth.

"What do you want, Straw Hat?"

Straw Hat laughs, but it sounds deeper, more... _intentional_.

"Traffy knows what I want."

Between deciding about _when the fuck did purring ever become a thing for Straw Hat?_ And, _fuck, that shouldn't be as hot as it is_ , Law doesn't know whether to think of himself as the lucky bastard that actually manage to catch Straw Hat's wandering eye (when the hell was that a thing, again?) or the poor bastard that caught Straw Hat's wandering eye.

Screw this alliance. Screw Straw Hat. Screw wanting to _fuck_ Straw Hat.

Apparently between the time it's taken him to escape from his thoughts, Straw Hat's decided to perform a Sea King's mating call, because that horrible, off-key sound can't be humming.

"Straw Hat?"

The sound of sandals scraping the floor— probably due to Straw Hat doing something childish, like swinging his legs—follows.

"Straw Hat," Law grits out between teeth that have decided to take the brunt of his annoyance for Straw Hat, while wondering if it's too late to _room_ himself away and save this delightful discussion for another time.

Preferably, never.

"Yeah?" comes Straw Hat's oblivious answer, as if he doesn't even remember why he decided to annoy Law on his way to the kitchen, and he thought:  _"_ _W_ _hy not? Not like Traffy doesn't have a hard time sleeping or anything!"_

"You had something that you wanted to ask me?"

"Huh?"

_Room_ feels so tempting right now.

"Oh, yeah!" Straw Hat exclaims, laughing. "I forgot!"

Of fucking course.

Law continues to wait patiently, restraining his desire to use Kikoku and see how long it would take for the Straw Hats' to put their dismembered captain back together.

"Hey, Torao, do you know what Sanji's gonna serve tonight?"

"......"

" _Roo_ -"

"Sorry, sorry!" Luffy's laughter fades. "Is Torao still mad at me?"

This time, Law pauses with the image of that woman clear in his mind and the look of Straw Hat's _want_  for her. The mere thought messes with his head, because, _fuck_ , why doesn't Straw Hat look at him like that?

Instead, Law deadpans.

"What do you think, Straw-Hatter?"

A huff is his idiotic ally's response, followed by shifting that makes a throbbing begin at Law's temples.

"This is stupid!" Luffy huffs childishly. "It's been a week, Torao!"

At the continuous huffs, shifting, and accompanying clanking from below, Law begins to question if this is really the man that's been responsible for his morning wood ever since Punk Hazard.

"Straw Hat." Law frowns.

A defiant kick to the bunk is the shorter captain's response.

"I swear Straw Hat, _one_ more fucking shuffle or clank, and you're going to be searching for your dick at the bottom of the ocean."

That seems to do the trick, if the abrupt stop is any indication. That is, before another frustrated huff is huffed, childishly.

"Is Torao still mad?"

Law exhales, pinching the bridge of his nose, and wondering _what the fuck_ he was thinking when he decided to ally himself with the Straw Hats' for the umpteenth time since this alliance was formed.

"I don't know, Straw Hat. What would you think if I fucked an islander tonight?"

"Torao can't do that! He's mine!"

_Oh_.

The declaration of _mine_ sends an unwelcomed stutter in Law's heartbeat that he struggles to mask with a swallow, which remains despite the fact that the idiot can't even see him. He didn't even mean for it to be teasing, just, why the _hell_ did Straw Hat decide that now was a good time to listen to him? Because sex is involved? Is that it?

" _I_ don't remember agreeing to anything." Law tries to be teasing, but the question feels a little too insecure for his liking, a little too hard to lilt like a tease.

"Torao's mine."

"Whatever you say," Law's smirk widens, feels stronger and easier. "Straw Hat."

The allied captain closes his eyes when nothing but silence follows, continuing to smirk even when the comfort of the room drifts over him again, while waiting for Straw Hat's response. He expects for Straw Hat to storm off, to say, _"Torao's stupid!"_  and let it ease into childish bickering on Straw Hat's part, but instead, Law feels the bed shift and a presence fall over him, with hands (what he assumes to be hands) settling beside his hips.

When Law opens his eyes, it's unsurprising that Straw Hat's dark eyes are the first thing that he sees, or that the shorter captain has conveniently lined his hips up with his own. It's more surprising that Straw Hat isn't grinning stupidly, or hungry, but instead looks... angry. Like what he said really messed with the shorter captain.

It shouldn't be as satisfying as it feels.

"You can't lie, Torao. You're mine!"

Law pushes the other's face away, grimacing in disgust at the scent of bread on his ally's breath, along with the saliva now coating his palm from Straw Hat protesting.

"You reek of bread."

What sounds like a _"Sorry, Torao."_  is slobbered against his palm in a laugh, furthering the Surgeon of Death's disgust (and relief) at the situation.

"At least bother to brush your teeth before deciding to coat my hand with your spit, Straw Hat."

The shorter captain shakes in peals of laughter, eyes closed, and a smile hidden behind Law's palm.

While Straw Hat continues to laugh like this is the funniest thing in the New World, Law's frown shifts into a smirk as he eyes the treasure on Luffy's head.

" _Room_."

"Huh?" the idiot cluelessly reaches for his hat, meeting nothing but the mess he calls hair and frowning, before staring wide-eyed at the straw hat now sitting in Law's palm.

"Torao," Luffy narrows his eyes, "give me back my hat!"

Law pretends to hum thoughtfully, his smirk widening as he spins the hat in satisfaction of the role reversal.

"Why don't you take it from me, _Luffy-ya_?"

Law's smirk turns feral when Luffy's features take on a look of _hunger_ not due to food.

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you two thinking!? Do you think belli grows on trees!? Huh, well do you!?"

"I dunno." Straw Hat responds indifferently, digging a pinky in his ear to presumably scratch an itch, worsening the situation.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _'I DUNNO?'_ " Nami-ya practically roars, and Law wouldn't be surprised if Marines aren't close behind.

Beside the furious navigator, Franky sobs and blabbers unidentifiable, and in the middle of it all— beside Straw Hat Luffy—stands one annoyed Surgeon of Death, frowning as an accusing finger nearly pokes him in the eye.

"And _YOU_! I expected this from this idiot!" the accusing finger, now a fist, is dragging Luffy by the neck of his vest, "but YOU! I thought that you were supposed to be mature!"

"I already apologized, Nami-ya, and offered to pay for the damages that _I didn't cause on my own—_ "at this, Straw Hat laughs. "Yelling at me for something that we already settled isn't going to benefit anyone."

God Usopp and Tony-ya are staring in awe as Nami-ya's wrath vanishes, replaced by a frown and crossed arms as she stares Law down—to his credit—doesn't back down at what the male crew members—minus Sanji—dubbed, _'Roar, Roar, Nami Face'_  is directed at him.

Nami grins suddenly, a gleam shining in her rust colored eyes, that usually spells DOOM for someone's treasure or person.

"You're right." She agrees, a little too easily for the older pirate's taste, knowing that the navigator of the Straw Hat crew isn't known for agreement unless the well-being of children or outrageous belli is involved.

Or blackmail, blackmail always seems to factor into Nami-ya's equations.

"Yelling doesn't work on these idiots, so why should it work on an older idiot?"

Law narrows his eyes, clutching Kikoku and frowning as Straw Hat laughs beside him. Not for the first time, the Hearts Pirate Captain wonders how this crew functions under such a dysfunctional leader.

"Punishment sounds like it would work better, right?" Nami nods to herself. "So, you get to babysit your fellow idiot at our next stop."

Luffy cheers at this order, before complaining that _"I'm not a baby, Nami!"_  while Law himself is more than displeased at the idea. A day with Straw Hat could result in anything. Hell, a  _minute_ with Straw Hat could result in some life changing event, it's unnerving to think of what a whole day without any other allies present will be like in Straw Hat's company.

It could be hell, or a dysfunctional paradise.

" _And_ " Nami meets Law's eyes, before shifting to her captains. "No sex aboard the ship where _we_ can see it."

"I do what I want, Nami-ya." Law frowns, narrowing his eyes at the cockily grinning woman. It's not as if he _wants_ to fuck Straw Hat in front of the Straw Hats'—or anyone else really—but he doesn't take orders.

Before Nami do anything other than frown at his refusal, a streak of blonde and flames demands Law's attention.

"Yes, you will! You Shitty-Surgeon!" Sanji yells, narrowly missing Law's head, who uses _room_ to avoid being hit. 

"Oh, yes you _will_." Nami reaffirms. "Unless you want certain pictures of two pirate captains playing tonsil hockey to be worldwide!"

Law begins to retort that she's bluffing, before he remembers seeing a bright flash of something when his and Luffy's fight turned into what she calls _'tonsil hockey'_ , which began when the younger pirate gave him a searing kiss when Law was pinned, effectively disrupting his _room_. In truth, the kids would have escalated if it weren't for Straw Hats' crew intervening. 

"Fine, Nami-ya, just remember that I don't follow orders."

Law doesn't agree because he's intimidated by the chef or the accurately named 'Cat Burglar', it's the thought of what the bastards in the New World—Marines included—would do to them if given the chance when they learned the nature of his and Straw Hat's relationship.

Nami grins smugly. "Say whatever you like, Tra-guy, you're still stuck with _that_ idiot."

Luffy laughs. "I get to go on an adventure with Torao!~"

Law frowns in distaste. At least one of them will be having fun with this arrangement.

"Get off me, Straw Hat."

"Nope!"

With a sigh—feeling Straw Hat latched onto him like an unrelenting python-fish—Law begins his descent to the library.

The sex better be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn't address this in the first chapter, but Law's an adult, I get that, and some of you may disagree with his attitude towards the situation of Luffy and the islander girl, and I get that, too.
> 
> Even if someone you have feelings for has sex before you're ever together, you're adults, you'll get over it. But,  seeing  the person you have feelings for having sex with someone not you (and if you didn't agree to it happening—I know that some people are kinky—), I don't care who you are, that  has  to bug you. Hell, most people may have kicked the door down, and been like: "Bitch, this  is  not continuing!"
> 
> It varies per person.


End file.
